This invention relates to apparatus and devices for mounting objects. Particularly, the invention is directed towards such mounting apparatus when used in a residential, industrial or commercial application for the purpose of mounting objects such as television sets, computer monitors, speakers, cameras, VCRs and other types of electronic equipment. However, it is to be noted that the apparatus for mounting objects which forms the subject of this invention is not confined for use with the objects mentioned above.
In order to take advantage of limited space availability, special acoustic requirements, or design efficiency, it is useful to provide mounting systems to permit various objects to be placed in a convenient location. Thus, in conventional residential "media centers", computer monitors and television sets are best placed in certain locations, while, for example, speakers may be placed apart, and connected to walls and ceilings for maximum acoustic effect and space-saving efficiency. The inventor also addresses multiple speaker "home theater" residential audio/visual systems.
The present invention provides an apparatus and system for mounting objects of various types, to permit optimal utilization of space availablity, adjustability of the object's optimal viewing and/or listening angle, and otherwise achieve aesthetic and design effects which may be tailored to the user's needs.